Experiments
by MetaWolf56
Summary: When the crew gets captured, the people start doing strange experiments on them. With the help of Rain, a orphan who knows the place like the back of her hand, will the Straw Hats be able to reverse the experiments and turn back to normal? The time period is the same Strong World.
1. Kidnapped!

"More MEAT!" Luffy yelled loudly, engulfing the rest of the food. The Straw Hat Pirates were having a banquet, full of partying and music. Despite Sanji's warning that this would be the last of their food, Luffy had demanded a feast anyway.

"Coming right up!" Sanji called from the kitchen of the Sunny.

"Hey cook! More booze!" Zoro yelled.

"Get your own!" He growled. The chef came out and placed a large platter of meat on the table. Swooning over, he placed two cakes in the shapes of hearts in front of Nami and Robin. Luffy stretched his rubber arm, and Sanji kicked it away.

"It's for the ladies!" he said scornfully. The rest of the crew laughed, except for Luffy, who pouted as he shoved a large piece of meat into his mouth. The rest of the night included eating, swooning, dancing, more eating, and someone even sang the Sogeking theme song. (Wonder who?)

After they stopped, and the only reason was because they ran out of food, they all returned to there sleeping quarters, leaving the Thousand Sunny silent and deserted, Jolly Roger billowing in the wind. If anyone had been awake, they would have seen an unmarked ship approaching.

* * *

"Would now be a good time to obtain the targets?" a young woman's voice asked. The woman reached back and adjusted her light auburn hair that had been tucked into a bun, her emerald green eyes eying her superior nervously.

"Envelope the ship, and make sure they are all sedated before transporting them to the lab." The man's gravelly voice replied. Nodding, the woman walked away, the clacking of high heels slowly fading into the distance.

Suddenly, a pale purple gas leaked around the Sunny. Men in masks hopped onto the ship and sulked into the sleeping quarters. When they came out they where carrying the pirate crew.

"Why did you bring the skeleton? You should have left it on the boat."

"Sir, we did research. In the sleeping quarters, there was a wanted poster that went up more than fifty years ago." The woman explained. "Seeing that the Yomi-Yomi Fruit was found and eaten about the same time, it is quite possible that "Humming Brook" could have been the consumer."

The man looked toward the skeleton, and noticed it's mouth was opening and closing, similar to breathing. He grunted.

"Set course for the labs. And do not report to the Marines. When they discover how brilliant our research is, then we will finally be recognized." He grinned into the fog. "Now we just have to see if they work."


	2. Rain and Luffy!

The girl's head jerked up as her door busted open and a limp boy in a straw hat was thrown into her room.

"He is a pirate, so he could be dangerous. And make sure he doesn't see his friends." The auburn haired lady smiled up at the green-eyed girl. "I wouldn't want my daughter and finest test subject to be hurt." The girl jumped down and growled at the lady.

"Don't call me your daughter, Kora, your not my mom." The woman frowned. The fair-skinned girl turned to examine the guy, twirling a strand of her lava red hair.

"Now, now, Rain. I've had legal ownership of you ever since that unfortunate…_accident_ with your parents." The woman said sternly. "I would appreciate you at least call me Ms. Koi." Rain whipped around, red faced, ready to punch the woman for bringing up the touchy subject. But the door was closed and she was left alone.

"_Great, now I have to return this guy to his friend if I want peace and quiet._" Rain thought, scowling. There was a knock on the door.

"Resident of room 537, Rain, your food is ready." A man called from the door. Rain swung open the door. "And this is for the subject Straw Hat Luffy." He said, handing her another plate of food. Without saying thanks, she slammed the door in the man's face and set the pirate's food on the floor.

For the fact they where imprisoned in an Ex-Marine lab, the food was pretty good. She set her food and herself on the top bunk and quietly feasted on a loaf of bread. It smelled heavenly. Dipping it in the warm soup and picked up the book she was reading before she was so rudely interrupted. It was upside down, but she didn't care. She couldn't read anyway.

"That was good! But not as good as Sanji's." Luffy cried. Rain, looked down, startled to see all of his food gone. She shoved her food under her pillow before descending down the ladder.

"Who's Sanji?" Rain asked.

"He's my nakama!" Luffy grinned. Rain huffed.

"Please tell me he's the only one."

"Nope! There's Usopp and Brook and-"

"I honestly couldn't care less. But due to some grudges I have against the people who brought you here, I guess I've gotta find your _friends_." She thought for a moment. "Also, do you feel different?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because usually the people they bring here get tested on or-"

"Where's your food?" Luffy asked, not having the attention span to listen to Rain's explanation. Rain glanced in the direction of the food, and he smiled. He reached for it.

"…Um…What are you doing?" Rain asked, staring at Luffy. He frowned, reaching out again.

"Why am I not stretching?" He said.

"You are." Rain said.

"No, I ate the Gum-Gum fruit. I'm a…" He pulled at his arm, "A rubber man!" She walked over and pulled at his ear.

"You don't look rubber," she pulled at his ear again.

"Stop!" he said.

"You said you were made of rubber. And devil fruits don't exist. That's only a rumor spread in the Grand Line. Your mentally insane." She sighed. Luffy frowned.

"We're in the Grand Line."

"Well, yeah, but I came from the North Blue, but was transported here to be tested on." Luffy pondered this for a moment, before exclaiming,

"COOOL! Do you have any powers! Can I be tested on! Can I, _Can I?"_ Rain sweat dropped.

"Maybe for your mental health." She sighed. "Well, if you want to find your friends, we should leave now."

"Okay!" He yelled. Rain knelt down and grabbed a pouch from under her bed. Slipping it around her waist, she shuffled through the stuff. She pulled out a bobby pin and knelt in front of the doorknob. She fiddled with it for a few seconds, and the door swung open.


	3. Zoro and Sanji!

Sanji woke up feeling sleep deprived. He yawned, stood up, and heard a gasping sound from somewhere. Turning to his left, a person in a lab coat was shaking his buddy awake. The sleeping one lifted his head and his eyes widened. They both looked terrified. Sanji assumed this was because he was a pirate, and shrugged it off.

As he walked out the door, having beat up the two scientists, he looked at the label on the door.

_Lore creature testing, Subject **823** currently being tested._

Sanji assumed that subject 823 was him, and wondered what in heck "Lore Creature Testing" was. He was really thirsty for some reason, too, making him even more annoyed.

As he was walking around the facility, he spotted a figure at the far end of the hallway. He couldn't make out the details, but he knew one thing; it was a woman.

Smiling, Sanji quickened his steps. But as he approached, small details became apparent, until he stopped all together. The first thing that caught his attention was the bright green hair. Then the tan skin, the piercing eyes. Until his eyes landed on the three swords that the girl rested her hand on in an all too familiar fashion. The lady looked up and glared at him.

"What do you want, curly eyebrow?"

Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth. He was beyond surprised.

"How…Moss…" he stuttered. Zoro went to draw his sword, but stumbled forward and face-planted.

"Crap! Damn this body…" Zoro said as he stood. He swung his sword at Sanji. Sanji instinctively raised his foot to block. Zoro's sword went flying.

"What the hell, damn cook?" he said running to retrieve it. Sanji just stared.

"I was just blocking…I wasn't even trying…" he gaped. Zoro didn't return immediately, so he looked around the corner. He sweat-dropped.

"Where is it?!" Zoro yelled, taking a random right. Sanji just sighed, grabbing the sword that was just a few feet behind him.

"Geez, this is light." He said, holding the katana. He walked down the hallway, but Zoro was long gone. He sweat-dropped.

"Well, I'll find him eventually." Sanji said, continuing. Then he stopped.

"Wait…WHY THE HELL WAS MARIMO A WOMAN!"

* * *

A/N I'm sorry this chapter is short, they will be longer in the future. And FireSurfer, I'm sorry, but I can't capture there personality without cursing.


	4. Robin, Nami, and Chopper!

"It worked! Our tests were successful!" A man in a white lab coat cried. Robin's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the two men in front of her. She glanced down at her hands, which were smaller than they should have been. As she looked at herself, her eyes widened as she realized what they had done to her.

"How do you like being a little kid, Nico Robin?" They laughed.

"_Dous fleur!" _She pinned the men to the ground. She walked to the door, opened it, and locked it behind her. She was walking down the hallway when,

"_AHHHHHHH!_" she ran to the source of he sound.

"What do you mean?!" the voice said again. Robin turned to a door and swung it open. There was a little boy knelling down next to a black cat. They both turned to her.

"_Robin?!"_ the boy said. Robin looked at them, then widened in recognition. The boy had short brown hair with a blue streak in it, and the cat had brown eyes and a patch of orange fur hanging just above her eyes.

"Chopper? Nami?" she ran to them.

"Robin, why are you a little kid?" Chopper said. "That's what Nami asked."

"The same reason you're a cat." She replied. "We should find the others and see if they did anything to them." She glanced at Chopper, who was looking down at his hands. "Are you alright, Chopper?" she asked.

He looked up and nodded. "I'm not used to having human hands _and_ being small." He replied. She smiled gently and nodded.

The three were about to leave when Nami ran over and grabbed something. When she turned around, she was holding a wallet in her mouth, purring contently.

As they walked out, they saw a room across from them labeled,

_Uniforms._

Robin and Chopper came out dressed like chore boys, and Nami followed them around sneakily. Robin, who had put her hair up in her cap to look like a boy, started mopping the floors.

"If we clean all the hallways, while be bound to run into one of them, and we will stay in disguise." Robin explained. Suddenly, they heard a voice. It was muffled, but it sounded mad.

"Just look down!" Robin said quickly. Robin and Chopper looked down, but Nami looked quietly at the person approaching them

"_Sanji?"_ she tried to say, but all that came out was a meow. He looked down at her.

"Get out of the way!" He kicked Nami into the wall. Before she hit it, two arms sprouted out of the wall and caught her, but Sanji was to irritated to notice. Robin stared at Sanji as he walked away, deciding it better not to inform him that he just kicked Nami. Nami burst into angry hisses.

"Are you hurt?" Chopper asked. Nami let out a meow. Chopper nodded and smiled."Good. Sanji can kick really hard, so I was nervous." Robin looked at him curiously.

"Even though they turned you human, you can still understand to animals?" She asked. Chopper nodded and smiled.

"I'm still a reindeer, even if I look like a human!" Chopper exclaimed. Robin smiled.

"Well, we know that Sanji is well. Except that he was very mad for some reason."

"I could tell." Chopper said. He pointed to Nami. Robin nodded.

"So it seems that experiments could have been conducted on our friends. I hope none of them died."

"You're so pessimistic!" Chopper said. He looked at Nami. "Nami agrees."


	5. Usopp, Franky, and Brook!

_**NOTICE:**_** Go back and read the ****previous chapters! I changed them quite a bit!**

* * *

Rain put her hands over her ears. Luffy kept talking, about his crew, his ship, some gibberish about a walking skeleton, a cyborg, and mostly…

"I'm huuuuungy!" Luffy cried.

"I KNOW YOUR HUNGRY, JUST SHUT UP 'TILL WE GET TO THE KITCHEN!" Rain yelled angrily, bonking him on the head.

"Ow…" He whined. They kept walking, until they found themselves in the doors of the kitchen.

"The kitchen is open all the time, so there might be people in there. Which means-"

"MEEAAT!" Luffy cried, bursting into the kitchen. Rain sweat-dropped. Lucky for her, there were only three other people in there. Luffy ran straight towards the kitchen in the back. The three people looked at him.

"Luffy?" the three said in unison. Rain looked up.

"You KNOW him?" she said, surprised. The three people sitting there were weird looking, but not too weird. There was a tall man with an afro and round sunglasses, another with spikey blue hair and a speedo, and the last one looked completely normal, with tan skin and black curly hair covered with a bandana.

Luffy skidded to a stop. He spun around on his heels and reached out. Then, remembering he couldn't stretch, he ran back over, receiving a few strange looks from his friends.

"Usopp! Franky! Brook!" He stared. "What happened?" They shrugged in unison. Rain stared at Luffy, lowering her eyelids.

"So you WERE lying." She said.

"No!" Luffy said, frowning. Rain raised an eyebrow.

"You said Brook was a walking skeleton with an afro. I don't see a skeleton." She said. He pouted.

"But he's USUALLY a skeleton!" Luffy cried.

"It's true," said Usopp. Luffy looked at him.

"Usopp! Your nose!" He cried. Rain looked at him.

"Nothing looks wrong to me." She said. Usopp shrugged.

"The scientists I woke up next to said something about a failed experiment." He frowned. "So they can do cool things like bring people back to life, but all they can do to me is make my nose shorter." Franky finally spoke up.

"Hey Luffy! Who's the girl?" Luffy grinned.

"She's our crew's new artist!" Rain looked up.

"What the hell! You never mentioned that!" She argued. He laughed.

"I asked you in the hallway! You didn't respond, so I took it as a yes!" he said.

"Welcome to the crew." Usopp said. Rain opened her mouth to say something, but Usopp raised his hand.

"Once Luffy make's up his mind, there's no changing it. Might as well accept it. Rain looked at Luffy.

"You haven't even seen my artwork." She said. "Why would you want me as your artist?" Luffy grinned.

"I saw them in your room! You're really good! Hey, can you paint me?" Rain sighed.

"What happened to, 'I'm soooo hungry!'" she asked. His eyes widened.

"I forgot how hungry I was!" he turned around and started stuffing his face." Rain sat down.

"I can't believe this guys a pirate captain. He even claims he's made of rubber." The three of them stared.

"He IS," they said together. Rain looked up.

"You guys are in on it, too?" She said. Usopp shook his head.

"No he really is. He ate a devil fruit." Rain raised an eyebrow.

"Devil fruits don't exist." Usopp stared at her.

"Your on the GRAND LINE and still don't think devil fruits exist?!" he said.

"Never mind, I'll prove it. Oi! Luffy! Stretch over here!" he said. Luffy swallowed the food he was eating.

"I can't! My devil fruit stopped working ever since I got here!" Usopp gaped.

Sighing, she pulled a small notebook and a pencil out of her pouch. She flipped through it and stopped at the first blank page. She stared at Brook, trying to imagine what he would look like as a skeleton. When she had the picture in her mind, she started to draw. A few minutes later, Franky glanced at the notebook.

"Hey, that's _super_ good!" He said. Usopp glanced over.

"Hey, he's right! That's really impressive! Don't forget the afro!" Rain stared up at him.

"Skeleton's don't have afros."

"I have strong roots." Brook said, followed by his signature laugh. Rain shrugged and drew on an afro.

"You'll make a good addition to the crew." Usopp said.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT JOINING!"


	6. Finally Meeting!

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you for reading this far. I know mu=y writings not all that creative, but if you could please review, I'd really appreciate it. Reviews make me want to write faster!**

**Also, I don't own One Piece, only my OC's.**

* * *

Nami dragged behind Robin and Chopper, still sore from were Sanji had kicked her. She wasn't used to being so small, or a cat, for that matter. Not to mention she had forgotten the wallet she had snatched back in the uniforms closet. She sighed.

"_Hey Chopper_?" She purred. Chopper looked at the small black cat.

"Yes, Nami?" He replied.

"_Could you carry me_?"

Chopper smiled. He reached down and picked Nami, where she curled up in a ball in his arms. Robin looked from Nami to Chopper.

"I wish I could understand what Nami is saying." Robin said. "It would make it much easier for us all." Nami nodded in agreement. She tried to find a comfortable position. When she did, her ears perked up.

"_Chopper, I hear something. It sounds like_…" She listened closely. "_Cursing._" Chopper told Robin and everyone listened closely. Sure enough, soon a voice could be heard.

"Damn cook, kicking my sword. Then he goes and gets himself lost." Nami was confused. It sounded like something Zoro would say, but the voice sounded like a girl. She jumped from her perch in Chopper's arms and peeked around the corner. Her eyes widened.

Zoro the girl was walking down the hallway, looking around and cursing to himself.

"Zoro!?" Nami looked up to see Chopper and Robin standing above her. Nami backed away.

"_Chopper, you can handle this.''_ She said. But Robin walked up to him.

"What do you want, kid?" Zoro asked. Robin removed her hat and let her hair fall around her shoulders. She looked up at him with her blue eyes. His eye's widened.

"Robin?" He exclaimed. She nodded.

"Chopper and Nami are over there." She said. The two walked out and he looked at them.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"What the hell happened to you!" Chopper exclaimed, followed quickly by, "Nami said that."

"I'm assuming you woke up surrounded by a bunch of scientists, yes?" Robin asked. Zoro nodded.

"Well, we should find the others, yes?" Robin said. Zoro put his hand on his swords.

"I have to find my sword," he said. Nami looked up at Chopper and meowed. Chopper nodded.

"Nami says she saw that Sanji had it when we ran into him earlier." Zoro looked annoyed.

"He took my sword. Damn curly eyebrow." He muttered. Nami nudged Chopper's leg and he picked her up. Nami let out a series of purrs.

"Nami says that our best bet on finding Luffy is wherever the food is kept." Chopper translated. "And for someone to keep a close eye on Zoro." Robin nodded and Zoro grunted. They wandered around until they found the cafeteria. As they were about to enter the door, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Marimo? I see you needed some help so you could actually GET somewhere." Zoro, Robin, and Chopper turned around. Sanji was standing there smirking, hands in his pockets and Zoro's Shuushi tied to his back.

"I assume you got los-" Sanji stopped mid-sentence, eyes landing on Robin.

"Robin-chwan?" He gasped.

" And this is Chopper and…" Robin hesitated. Sanji looked at Nami.

"Wait, isn't that the cat I kicked from earlier?" He said, approaching the door. Zoro started laughing.

"You kicked her?" He joked. Sanji looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, why does it matter to you, Marimo?"

"That's Nami. You kicked Nami." His eyes looked down at the cat, which was looking at him, irritated. His eye filled with fear.

"Nami-swaaaan!" he cried. "I'm sorry!"

"Nami says she forgives you if you stop crying."

Nami looked up at Chopper, having said no such thing. But Sanji started swooning.

"Thank you Nami-swaaan! Your even cute when you're a cat!" She rolled her eyes. They all looked to the cafeteria doors and swung them open.


	7. Rain's Drawings!

Rain was almost finished with her drawing, so was irritated when the door swung open. She looked up at the strange group walking through the door. She looked over to Luffy.

"You know them?" She said, pointing. "They look strange enough to be some of your friends." Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Brook all glanced over at the group. Luffy grinned.

"Sanji!" He ran over. The rest of the group got up as well, Rain walking a little slower than the rest of them. Usopp gave them weird glances, like figuring out a puzzle.

"Your Robin… Zo…ro?" He said, pointing to each person he named. He lingered on Chopper; Chopper removed his hat, revealing his blue streak. Usopp grinned.

"Chopper…Hey, where'd the cat go?" Rain looked down to see the cat sulking up to her.

"Listen, you come anywhere near my stuff and I'll skin you alive. You hear me, dumb cat?" The cat's eyes grew wide and she ran back over, hiding behind Chopper and hissing.

"And Nami." Usopp said. He stared at them. "Geez, what happened to you guys?"

"Nami says 'Usopp, what happened to your-' Usopp! What happened to your nose!?" He said, obviously just realizing that Usopp's nose was a great deal shorter. Rain walked up.

"Just how many weird friends do you have?" She asked Luffy. Luffy grinned.

"This is Sanji, and these are…" He looked at everyone else. "Who are you guys?" He asked, tilting his head. Usopp went over and bonked him.

"Listen!" he said. Usopp introduced everyone else. Rain waved half-heartedly.

"I'm Rain, not really that importan-"

"She's the ships new artist!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" Rain yelled angrily. The other's nodded as if to say, 'Welcome to the crew' Rain huffed and walked back over to the table. She continued her drawing, and soon felt a crowd form behind her.

"Wow!" She heard Chopper say.

"I know! She's really good!" Usopp replied. Rain sweat-dropped. Very few people admired her artwork, because many people didn't even know of her artwork. Now she had nine pirates wowing her drawings, even though they had supposedly traveled around the world. They had to have seen better art than hers, right?

"Alright, I'm done." Rain said, holding up her drawing for all to see.

"COOOOOL! Can you do me next? Pleeeese!" Luffy whined. She sighed, flipped to the next page, and started on Luffy. It continued like this for a long time. And for the first time. Rain finally felt like she had friends. Idiots, yes, but friends.

**If your wondering why Sanji isn't flirting with Rain and why Brook didn't ask to see her panties, It's because Rain is only, like, fifteen. Just wanted to clear that up. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Whats up with Sanji!

Rain shot up, sweating and shaking._ Great, another nightmare. Nightmare=sleep-loss._ She sighed. Looking to the bottom bunk, she stared. No one was there.

"Was it a dream?" She asked herself. Everyone else had gone back to there rooms, but Luffy was still supposed to be with her. She laid her head on her pillow, but it was sopping wet. She lifted it to find her unfinished soup and bread.

"_Com_pletely forgot that was there. Just how sleepy WAS I last night?" She pulled out her notebook. All the drawings were there. So it wasn't a dream. She had really met a bunch of morons who wanted her to join their crew. She sighed in relief.

"So where's Luffy?" She asked. She only had to think for a moment before slipping on her spruce boots and walking into the hallway.

"Cafeteria, Cafeteria," she hummed. She walked into the doors, and saw a sight she didn't expect to see. At all.

Standing in the middle of the large room was Sanji and Luffy, but Sanji was…kissing him? On…the neck? Rain snuck behind the chairs and tables, getting close to them as possible. It was then she realized what Sanji was doing. He was biting him.

Sanji released Luffy and muttered what sounded like,

"Sorry. Erase." Luffy then collapsed to the ground, snoring loudly. Sanji looked around, then walked out of the cafeteria. When she was sure Sanji was gone, Rain ran over to Luffy and started to shake him. He wasn't waking up soon. With all her might, she threw the unconscious Luffy over her shoulder and carried him back to their room.

Rain stared at the ceiling as she thought of what she had seen. Sanji was most definitely a vampire. But was that caused by the experiments? It had to be, seeing that they had said he was the chef of the crew. What's a chef that can't use garlic?

She wondered what he could do. There are many kind of vampire lore, so it made her think. Deep in her thoughts, however, she closed her eyes. She passed out, lack of sleep finally getting to the girl.

_The Next Morning…_

Rain made sure to get to the kitchen first. She sat on the counter stool, rested her head on her hand, and wondered why they were the only ones who actually came to the cafeteria. Yes, food was delivered to their rooms, but it seemed more people would get up and get seconds. Then again, most people here didn't have a person who could cook it. She sighed, pulling out her notebook and pencil.

"What to draw, what to draw." She thought for a moment, before deciding on the scene that occurred last night.

Half and hour later, Sanji walked into the room. Rain noted that it was before the sun had completely risen.

"Ah, Rain-san, your up early." said Sanji, yawning. He walked behind the bar and started preparing breakfast. While whisking the eggs, he glanced over at the notebook. "What are you drawing?" He asked, leaning over. Rain immediately covered it with her hand.

"Its… A surprise. It's not done yet." She lied. Sanji looked at her suspiciously, let out another yawn, and continued to whisk the eggs. Rain turned a couple pages to another unfinished drawing and started to finish one. She looked up.

"Sanji, you look a little pale. Do you feel alright?" She asked, trying to sound as believable as possible. Apparently it was enough. Sanji flinched, then said,

"Oh, I'm just tired, that's all. Thank you for being concerned, Rain-san." he continued to cook, but seemed to be nervous about something. _Bingo._ Rain thought. Now she had to keep breaking down his walls 'till he gives in, then he'll confess to everyone. But first…

"Hey, Sanji? Could I…" She ogled the food. "Never-mind, I-" He gave her a small plate of eggs. She looked up. He was smiling at her.

"Savor it, that's all you get."

"Thank you, Sanji!" She said before digging into her food.


	9. Devil Fruits?

"You sound like Usopp. I mean, you saved a PRINCESS?" Rain asked. Sanji nodded.

"And a very beautiful one, too. Oh Vivi-san, how I miss you." He said, eyes turning to hearts.

"Okay, so maybe THAT happened, but an ISLAND in the SKY? That can't be real."

"It's called Skypia. There was this poser named Enel (That's how it's spelled. Pronunciation= An-a-roo) pretending to be god…" The conversation went on like this until the rest decided to join them. Rain looked at Luffy nervously. But he seemed energetic as ever. She looked up at Sanji, who seemed just as concerned as her. She hand him her empty plate.

"Better hide this from Luffy." Rain said. He nodded, taking the plate.

"Hey Rain!" Usopp called. "I was thinking… Robin? You still have your devil fruit powers?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Robin replied.

"Can you use them? Rain doesn't think they're real." he asked. Rain shook her head.

"Devil fruits don't exi-" She was interrupted when a hand sprouted out of the table in front of her, gave a small wave, then retracted. She stared at Robin.

"Ha! They DO exist!" Usopp exclaimed triumphantly? She glanced at Robin and asked a strange question.

"Do they taste terrible?" They stared at her.

"Yes, they taste revolting." Robin replied.

"Yeah! It tawstes weally bab!" Luffy said with a mouthful of eggs. She narrowed her eyes.

"Do they take away your ability to swim?" Another round of stares from the crew.

"If you didn't think they existed, why do you know so much about them?" Zoro said questioningly. She looked at him.

"Because I think I might have eaten one."

"WHAAAAT?!" Everyone in the room cried. (With the exception of Robin, who was calm, and Nami, who meowed.)

"What kind? What power do you have?" Luffy said, excited. Rain shrugged.

"To hell if I know. The people here told me to drink this juice… Said something like…  
'This is the combination of the stems of some already eaten devil fruits blah, blah." She sighed. "Next thing you know, I can't swim and my taste buds had been stained for months." They stared at her like she was crazy. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why is MINE the one that attracts the most attention!" Rain shouted.

"Luffy LOST his devil fruit power, Zoro got turned into a girl, Nami's a cat, Usopp was supposed to turn immortal, but they messed him up,"

"Wait, WHAT!"

"San..ji…Chopper got turned human, Robin got turned into a little kid, and Franky and Brook, I'm still not buying it." She blurted, ignoring Usopp's questions.

"Well, I'm quite curious to see if they work. We could assist you in finding out what they are." Robin suggested.

"Nah, I'm fine being normal, thank you very much." Then she turned to her food, which had longed since turned cold, and started to eat.

"That was very good, Sanji. Thank you." And with that she stood up and walked back to her room, wondering how she was going to avoid whatever Luffy, Usopp, and everyone else were going to do to find out her devil fruit abilities, whatever they were.


	10. Finding Out!

Rain wondered why she had decided to tell everyone about her abilities. She was having a terrible day because of it.

In just that afternoon, she had been dropped into pool of saltwater, were she nearly drowned. Then, after Usopp jumped in and saved her, Usopp had irritated, annoyed, taunted, and locked her in her room. When she lock-picked her way out, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper attacked her. After dodging and blocking her way down the hallway, she stumbled into a broom closet, locked the door, and collapsed on the ground. She waited in there until Sanji called for dinner, were she opened the door and walked to the cafeteria. She pulled out her notebook.

_Reminder: Never tell anything about myself to Luffy or anybo-_ She was cut off when a rope pulled her upside down, where she hung from her ankle. She reached down and tried to grab her notebook, but a hand snatched it first.

"Ha, You want your notebook? Well, show me your devil fruit powers and I, the great Captain Usopp, will give it back." Usopp bribed. Rain narrowed her eyes, pulled out her dagger, and cut the rope. Usopp stared.

"When did you get that?" He asked, voice quivering.

"I always have it sheathed, so you never saw it." Rain said. "Speaking of things you shouldn't see…" She kicked him in the groin. Hard. Tears formed in Usopp's eyes as he fell to the ground. She picked up her notebook. "THIS is mine." She said, walking away.

When she walked in, Luffy stared at her, confused.

"Where's Usopp? He asked.

"In the hallway, crying." She replied. She set her notebook on a table near the back and sat. When she put her head on the table, she almost immediately passed out. But that's not what caught the attention of the group.

"Am I seeing things?" Sanji asked.

"No, I see it as well." Robin replied. Rain's hair, unlike its usual bright red, had turned a shade of green, VERY similar to that of a certain swordsman.

**Sorry it's short, but I'm tired, lazy, and processing different ideas. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Don't forget to review! –MetaWolf56**


	11. Abilities

The group approached her, careful not to wake her. Her features, such as her hair style and body structure, hadn't changed. Her hair color, skin color, and even her clothes,however, had changed drastically. And they ALL resembled Zoro. Luffy poked her, and she looked up.

"Huh?" She groaned, delivering that irritated, demonic glare that only Zoro could pull off. She blinked,then rubbed her eyes, causing her red hair and ivory skin to return. They all stood there, raised an eyebrow.

"What are you all looking at?" She asked.

"Act like..." Sanji started. Usopp chose that moment to walk in the room. "Usopp." Rain narrowed her eyelids.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because there's no way you could ever mimic the great Captain Usopp!" Usopp replied. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he would like to see her try.

"Are you kidding me?" Rain said, standing. "I could do a better Usopp impression than Usopp himself!" She cleared her throat.

"I am the great Captain Usopp! I have over 8,000 men working under me, so you shouldn't get on my bad side!" As Rain continued saying Usopp-like things, her hair started to curl and turn black. The Straw Hat's watched in amazement.

After a couple of minutes, she had been completely turned into a girl Usopp, the only difference being her body structure and hair style. (Which, btw, is like Tashigi' s hairstyle after the time skip.) Usopp just stared.

"Okay, okay." Usopp said. Rain stopped for a moment, then wobbled a little bit when the color returned to her hair.

"Sorry, I'm...I'm not sure what came over me..." she mumbled. Luffy's eyes became stars.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" He stared at him.

"What's so-"

"You turned into Usopp!"

"WHA-"

"I guess we figured out the mystery of the devil fruit." Robin said.

"Act like Sanji next, no, Franky_!"_ Usopp cried.

"That'd be super!" Franky yelled, striking a pose. (Though it didn't look as good because he was normally proportioned.)

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Rain demanded. Everyone fell silent.

"Ok...Somebody tell me what happened." She thought for a moment. "Besides Luffy." Luffy pouted and Robin spoke up.

"While you where imitating Usopp, you turned into Usopp. I assume it has something to do with your devil fruit." Rain blinked.

"I just...turned into Usopp?"

"Not exactly." Usopp replied. "For one, you were still a girl." Rain sighed in relief.

"And earlier you turned into Marimo." Sanji narrowed his eyes. "Which I wasn't really fond of."

"Says the vampire," Rain mumbled under her breath. Sanji's eyes widened. Rain stared at him. No one else had heard her, yet Sanji, the furthest away, had?

_"Crap!" _Rain thought to herself. _"Vampires have enhanced hearing, right?"_ She shook her head and hoped he'd forget about it.

"So I can turn into anyone I act like?" She asked.

"That seems to be the case." Robin replied.

"So can you act like Franky now?" Luffy asked. Rain hit him over the head.

" I'm not going to do it on purpose, idiot!" She yelled.

* * *

Little did the Strawhat's know, a hidden den-den mushu was catching all this on camera.

"So my dearest Rain has finally realized her power. To bad she has yet to discover the full extent of her abilities." The woman mused. She watched the group in amusement. "Well, I guess it's time for the final test."

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	12. Sanji Related Stuff

Rain sat at the table, her head resting on her hand and many tick marks littering her face.

"Come on Rain, act like Fraaaaaaaanky," Luffy whined.

"Yeah, act like Fraaaaaaaanky." Usopp and Chopper echoed.

I'm not gonna act like, Franky, so STOP ASKING!" she yelled. The three sat there for a moment.

"Act like Saaaaaaaanji." Luffy whined.

"Saaaaaaaanji." The two echoed.

_When Sanji started to prepare dinner…_

"Rain, you have to turn into Sanji!" Luffy cried. "Two Sanji'smeans two-times the food! Come on, please?"

"Look, you actually did some math. Speaking of which, I'll turn into Sanji if you can answer this question…Hmm." Rain thought. "How about…100 x 2?"

"1!" Luffy cried.

"No."

"2!"

"No."

"3!"

"You get three more tries."

"Umm…" Luffy stuck out his lower lip and put his head on his pointer finger and his thumb.

"Come on Luffy, this is really easy!" Usopp cried.

"If there were 100 pieces of meat, and two Sanji's, that would mean I get to eat…" Luffy muttered. "200 pieces of meat!" Usopp shrugged.

"That's not how that would work, but he got the answer right…Soooo…" He smiled at Rain.

"I hate you all." She muttered. She kicked Luffy as hard as she could in the gut, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. Her hair turned blond and fell over one of her eyes. She turned around quickly and started to walk to the kitchen, but she seemed to be shaking. She slowly came to a stop, turned around…

"LUFFY-KUUUUN! USOPP-KUUUUN!" She yelled, her visible eye turning into a heart. "I'm so sorry I hit you, Luffy-kun!" Luffy just laughed.

"Rainji, go make me meat!" He laughed.

"Anything to please you, Luffy-kun!" She cried, rushing to the kitchen.

_Later that evening..._

"I'm never doing that again. Ever!" she mumbled. After she had regained her senses, she had marched to her room, (Mostly out of embarrassment) and laid on her bed. She them proceeded to mentally punch herself for getting suckered into turning into Sanji.

Rain looked at the clock. 10:32. Luffy had come into the room and passed out a while ago, but she was waiting for someone. She wandered outside and listened closely. She heard footsteps. She looked around the corner to see Sanji walking down the hallway. She grinned.

Walking out into the hallway, Rain looked at Sanji. Sanji glanced up, than his eyes widened slightly.

"Rain-san! What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He asked. Rain sighed, putting her hands in her pockets.

"A vampire, huh? I didn't know they could do that to people here." Rain mused. Sanji's eye's widened a little more.

"A vampire? What are you talking about? Those things don't exi-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sanji. I saw you drink from Luffy. Who else could have carried him back?" Rain said. Sanji lowered his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone, but you really shouldn't drink for your friends." She spun around and started walking away.

"Stop moving." Rain suddenly stopped, paralyzed.

"Turn around." She involuntarily turned around, only to see Sanji approaching her.

"Be quiet." She found herself unable to move her mouth. Sanji walked over, tilted her head, and drank. Right when he finished, Sanji said,

"Sorry, erase."

"Fuck you." Rain mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Hahaha…yeah…It's rated T for mild language, and I thought it fit perfectly. Sorry.**


End file.
